


The Proper Use of Shadow Clones

by tinypearl32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Feeding, Genma and Raidō are both total perverts it's great, Hashirama is traumatized, Kakashi is absolutely DELIGHTED, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-cest, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madera (implied), Tobirama has no sympathy, Voyeurism, bloodplay (a bit), come in hair, implied incest (they’re Uchiha’s what were you expecting), in which I realize I didn't tag things, really fucking gorgeous hair, shadow clones are a beautiful and terrible thing, that deserves a tag of its own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: Everyone's had that thought about shadow clones, right?(Chapters can be read independently of one another.)





	1. Tobirama: The Original

Hashirama bounded along the hallway to his brother's suite, the results of the council meeting clutched in his hand. It was particularly good news and he wanted to share it before the old geezers thought of something to ruin his week to make up for it.

He heard something but ignored it, pushing open the door without any regards to the common courtesy, and- oh.

There was Tobirama. He could just see his hair over the couch, and... He had company – noisy company – but, but Hashirama hadn't heard he was seeing somebody. Did he sneak someone in? Did he not trust the clan to respect his decision? Did-

His brother looked over the back of the couch, snorted, and said something to the other person in a low tone. "What?" he called to Hashirama. He took this as permission to meet Tobirama's guest, and- oh.

For the second time in two minutes, Hashirama was dumbfounded. First, the other person was an exact copy of his brother. Second, both of them were completely naked. Third... third, the Tobirama kneeling between the knees of the Tobirama seated on the couch was... servicing him. Quite enthusiastically. And loudly.

"What? No!" Hashirama clasped a hand over his eyes. "Stop!"

"You entered my rooms without knocking," Tobirama said mercilessly. "What was so important?"

"Oh my _gods_ , would you _please_ dispel your clone? And cover up?" Hashirama pleaded, looking everywhere except the couch. "I can't talk to you like this."

He didn't see the mischievous glee on the faces of his brother. He did (unfortunately) see the kneeling Tobirama pull off and affectionately pat the thigh of the seated one. And then... the figure on the couch disappeared in a puff of smoke and the remaining white haired man actually groaned as he stood. He grabbed a robe and threw it on, knotting the sash to protect whatever remained of his brother's delicate sensibilities.

Hashirama still couldn't look Tobirama in the eye, but even focusing on a point over his shoulder made him see the reddened lips and slightly tear-stained face. Scrubbing a hand over his mouth, his brother repeated, _"What."_

"I, um, the council, uh," Hashirama stammered. He'd pretty much forgotten what he came here for. "You know that's not the proper use of shadow clones, right?"

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Who invented the jutsu, anija?" Nervously, Hashirama pointed at him. "So who has final say over the correct use of it?"  


"But when you showed me it you said it was for spying and reconnaissance!" he cried. "That it was for training, and research, not... that!" He flailed wildly at the couch.

Tobirama leveled a flat look at him. "And if I'd told you what I first thought to use it for, you would have locked it away in the Forbidden Scroll and no one would have ever been able to use it. In any way."

"W- We'll be talking about using jutsu responsibly!" Hashirama stammered, and fled the room.

"You'd better not put it on the Forbidden Scroll, brother," Tobirama threatened.

"Lalalala, I can't hear you!" he called as he made it out the door.

"Why did you even interrupt then!" he heard as a distant yell as he booked it down the hall.

* * *

"...and he had the gall to tell me that since it was _his jutsu_ that he could use it however he wanted!" he finished, mimicking his brother's imperious expression.

Hashirama's audience of one raised an elegant eyebrow. "And did he pick up where he left off once you ran away?" asked Madara.

"How should I know?" he exclaimed, picking up steam once more.

Madara's polite "Excuse me" went unheard and Hashirama was left to rant to an empty room.


	2. Obito: The Remix

"Obito, I'm home!" Kakashi called as he shut the door. He heard something from down the hall that didn't sound quite right, and uncovered the Sharingan as he ghosted to the bedroom.

He peered around the doorway to find Obito making out with... Obito. He was pretty sure his birthday was last month, _and yet_. Neither had shirts on, and one had a necklace of lovebites that the other didn't- the original, Kakashi supposed absently. He cleared his throat.

Red eyes snapped to him from two faces, wary. Kakashi pulled his mask down and smiled lazily. "Maa, maa, is this a private party? Or can anyone join in?" He slunk into the room, intent on joining them no matter the answer. He wasn't worried.

The clone pretended to think about it. "Well, I guess _you_ can, but anyone else you brought home is going to have to leave."

"That's fair," Kakashi murmured, fitting himself to the back of the original Obito. The back of his neck was clear of any bruises, and Kakashi wasted no time remedying that. He nipped and sucked, and red marks blossomed under his teeth. Obito made the most gratifying noises when bitten, which was probably why his clone had done so, too.

Speaking of which, the clone had backed off and looked like he might dispel. Kakashi threw out his most charming leer, and asked, "Won't you stay? I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do." He nosed at Obito's ear.

"Oh my gods," Obito breathed, when his clone appeared to be considering it. He moaned when Kakashi gently bit down on his ear and beckoned the clone to come back.

He did so with a smirk, nipping at Obito's other ear. "We're gonna wreck you," he promised, then paused. "Wreck _me_? Syntax is difficult."

Neither Obito nor Kakashi got a lot of sleep that night.


	3. Genma: Ménage à Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Rhoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen)

Raidō was understandably excited to get home for the day on his anniversary. Genma had been lowkey teasing him through their gate-guard duty, promising him something interesting at home just before his shift ended. Raidō spent the next hour wishing he'd been done with work then too, but he endured.

Finally, finally he was able to leave, and Raidō went home at just under a run. As the door latched shut behind him and he toed off his shoes, a drawn-out moan sounded. He rushed to the bedroom, and-

There were two Genma's on the bed, and neither wore a stitch of clothing. One Genma was on elbows and knees, face practically hidden in their pillows. His back was scratched with red marks that criss-crossed haphazardly, and the muffled moaning came from him. The other Genma was kneeling behind him, palms holding his asscheeks apart, and enthusiastically tonguing him.

Raidō felt like he might faint. He grabbed for a chair that wasn't there, ending up half on the table instead. At the clatter, the Genma with his face in the other's ass actually glanced over, mumbled 'hi', and went right back to rimming his identical partner, seeming to ignore his boyfriend entirely.

Raidō had no idea how Genma had found out that he was a bit of a voyeur (provided that the other parties were willing), but he was not going to let this opportunity pass. Sitting more fully on the desk, he silently untied his headband and set it next to him. Raidō didn't want to do anything to break the scene in front of him.

If anything, that seemed to encourage Genma to become louder and sloppier, reaching up to rake his nails across some of the welts present on his double. Angry lines formed and the other Genma thrashed beneath him. Raidō palmed himself through his pants, unsurprised that he was completely hard. He undid his flak jacket as quietly as he could, setting it to the side as well.

He was absolutely enthralled; Genma nudged the other's stance wider, letting Raidō see that beautiful dick bobbing as his hips pushed back. He couldn't resist thrusting his hand down his own pants, groaning softly when he grabbed himself. 

Genma bit him on the ass, idly raking his nails across the other cheek. His hole was glossy with spit and Raidō moaned at the sight.

Genma plunged his tongue in stiffly and his double screamed as he came untouched and collapsed on the rumpled covers. Genma lazily kissed up his spine and gently bit him on the back of the neck, causing him to release an airy sigh.

"Well," Genma smirked at Raidō, raking his nails over flesh one last time, "have fun with him." And the clone dispersed.

Raidō's head was spinning as he slid off the table and stalked toward the remaining man. He was taken aback when the other shook his head slightly, jerking his chin at the corner of the room, disappearing in a puff of smoke himself.

Immediately, the minor genjutsu broke, and Raidō gasped aloud. Genma (the actual Genma this time, he hoped) was tied to the missing chair with intricate knots locking his arms and legs against the wood. His muscles were spasming and he strained against the bonds.

Raidō had never moved so fast in his life- one moment he was on the other side of the room and the next he was in front of Genma, removing the gag and threading his fingers through damp hair.

"You're going to be the death of me," Raidō breathed. _"Here lies Namiashi Raidō, killed by his boyfriend who wasn't even wearing pants."_ He shook his head. "You're depraved, you know that, right?"

Genma smirked a little, despite the high flush on his face. "Happy anniversary."


	4. Shisui: The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Massacre AU

Itachi was having no success shaking his brother, who clung like a limpet after their training session. 

"You're just going to go see your _boyfriend_ ," Sasuke said scornfully. "I'm your _brother_ , you should spend time with _me_." 

"Otouto, I love you dearly but _go away_ ," Itachi tried again. "I'm already late to meet him; you are delaying me even more."

"Hn," said the new genin, unimpressed. 

Itachi then did something he thought he'd never resort to: he employed the shunshin to escape his brother. For half a second, he savoured the preteen bellow of rage in the distance, then he entered the apartment. 

His eyes fell to the couch, where his boyfriend was extremely busy. 

What most of the Uchiha Clan never spoke of, was that their eyes could not see the difference between a shadow clone and the real person. Further, ever since Uchiha Madara copied the jutsu off of the Nidaime Hokage, most clan members learned it once they had a big enough chakra core to support it. 

Thus, what Itachi walked in on, while not a common occurrence, happened often enough in the clan that his entire reaction was an audible intake of breath and the activation of his Sharingan. 

The two copies of his boyfriend flicked their own red eyes at Itachi, thoroughly otherwise engaged. 

The Shisui bottoming moaned and pulled at the hair of the Shisui fucking him. The latter panted, "Just gonna stand there like a creeper?"

"I have absolutely no incentive to interrupt," Itachi said dryly. His tomoe whirled faster. 

"Is that a challenge?" he asked his twin. "It sounds like a challenge."

"Definitely sounds like a challenge," bottom Shisui agreed breathily, and crossed his arms over his head. 

The man over him groaned and kissed him heatedly, pinning his wrists with one hand and beckoning Itachi with the other. 

Despite himself, Itachi drifted toward the couch, perching on the arm of a chair. 

“Got bored waiting for you, ‘Tachi,” breathed bottom Shisui. “You shouldn’t let me get bored. I get _ideas_.”

Itachi smirked. “How do you know that wasn’t exactly what I was waiting for?”

The men on the couch barked out a laugh at the same time. “You were training your precious otouto,” top Shisui snarked. “He hates me.”

He rolled his eyes at Itachi’s frown, and reached out to grab a handful of his boyfriend’s silky hair and pull him in. “Just kiss him,” Shisui said, pushing him towards the double he was pounding into. He bit roughly at his collarbone, making bottom Shisui keen. 

Itachi captured his lips, muffling the delightful sound. He carded a hand through the hair of each copy of his lover, curling his fingers just so before yanking sharply, causing them to moan identically. Smirking, he returned to the chair. 

Top Shisui practically attacked the other’s neck, leaving a chain of bitten bruises from collarbone to ear. He nipped at his lip to make sure he was paying attention, as if his focus would be anywhere else, then latched onto his pulse point. His double cried out and clawed at his back, leaving harsh marks criss-crossing his pale skin. 

Shisui thrust once more and stilled, biting down hard on the purpling bruise he’d worried at before. He lapped at the blood welling through the skin of his twin and then kissed him deeply, causing the other man to moan into his mouth. He nuzzled at the other’s cheek, pressed one last kiss to his lips, and dispersed. 

Itachi saw the instant the clone’s memories hit his boyfriend, his face going slack and his eyelids fluttered. Then – oh merciful gods – Shisui came with such force that it striped his face and hair. 

Itachi was rather sure he was going to spontaneously combust, quite a feat even for someone in _their_ clan. 

He advanced on his lover, grasping his chin to tilt his face this way and that. He swiped a thumb through the come on his eyelid and pushed it into Shisui’s mouth. The older man groaned and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked the digit clean. Itachi repeated the process until he had fed Shisui all the come that was on his face. 

Itachi combed his fingers through the curly hair, spreading the mess. 

“That’s gonna take forever to get out,” Shisui complained mildly. 

“Hush,” Itachi said, kissing his forehead. “I’ll wash your hair.” He laid down on top of Shisui, uncaring that his clothes were getting dirty. Itachi continued playing with his hair, drawing him into a deep kiss as his boyfriend came down from his high. He tucked his face into Shisui’s neck, smiling. “I love you.”

Shisui pressed a kiss into his soft hair. “Love you, too, ‘Tachi.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119916) by [rhoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen)




End file.
